shen_yin_wang_zuofandomcom-20200214-history
Li Xin
Appearance Li Xin is a beautiful girl with blonde hair kept in a ponytail. She has a very graceful demeanor. She has an imposing expression. Personality Li Xin is quite playful, exuberant and mischievous. She cares for others and often doesn't like to back down from challenges. She also has a huge appetite. History Li Xin and Lin Jialu were childhood friends, and at one point in their life they fell in love with the same person, who was from the mage temple, which caused their relationship to deteriorate due to the lies told by that specific person and caused them to become enemies who entangled with each other in many instances. Plot Long Haochen Li Xin meets with Long Haochen after he is stopped by the guards from entering the Hao Yue Hall. Seeing the beautiful Long Haochen, Li Xin mistakes him for a girl who is cross-dressed takes him in. This leads to a misunderstanding with Li Xin, making Long Haochen touch her breasts and then he explains that he is a boy. Li Xin, embarrassed states that from then on Haochen will be her little brother, and that a bit of intimacy between siblings is nothing. Li Xin is amazed seeing Haochen attaining a Spiritual Energy of 107 and she volunteers to have a battle with him. However she is unable to land a blow on Haochen in order to defeat him since he utilizes the Divine Obstruction ability. Concerned about Haochen going to the Adventurer's Guild, Li Xin follows after him and witnesses the fight between him and Luo Saihu. She then disperses the crowd as others try to attack Haochen. She then accompanies him in his 2nd Step mission and bonds with him very quickly. After the end of the mission, she takes him back to the Town of Odin. Hao Yue Hall A year and a half later, Li Xin meets with Haochen again as he returns to Hao Yue Hall. She accompanies him and takes him to Nalan Shu. Afterwards she leaves them having invited Haochen to have dinner with him. After testing his spiritual energy which turns out to be 268, she takes Haochen for dinner. At the restaurant she meets with Lin Jialu who she immediately gets into an argument with. After they are stopped from fighting by an attendant of Lin Jialu, Li Xin makes a bet with her by pitting Haochen against one of Lin Jialu's attendants stating that Haochen will defeat him. Lin Jialu accepts the bet and puts the Radiant Shield on the line against Li Xin's Magic Crystal from a light element 5th Ranked Elegant Gold Tiger. When Haochen reveals his wish of fighting Li Xin, she allows it to happen. After Haochen wins she is ecstatic and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush. She gives the Radiant Shield won in the bet stating, she had bet in order to give him the Shield in the first place. Category:Knight Category:Retribution Knight